plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Usurpation Forces
Usurpation Soldier (Minor).jpg|Usurpation Soldier Minor Usurpation Soldier (Major).jpg|Usurpation Soldier Major Advanced Usurpation Soldier.jpg|Advanced Usurpation Soldier Usurpation Destroyer.jpg|Usurpation Destroyer The Usurpation Forces (also called Usurpers and Usurpations) are an alien enemy faction in Plazma Burst 2. The Usurpations are one of the three major factions in the second game, along with Civil Security and the Protagonists. Not much is known about the Usurpations, other than the fact they are an alien force that are invading Earth, as well as being the second most common enemy faction in Plazma Burst 2. They may have been part of the reason the Marine was sent back in time. The Usurpations appear to be attacking Earth, but their motives are not completely known. They may be trying to harvest its resources, or enslave the human race. Either way, the Usurpation Forces seem to be at war with Civil Security, as they are seen invading Earth; they appear to be hostile to all human life, including the Protagonists. The Usurpation Soldiers could have come through the experiment of the Time Machine, because marine was sent back in time to fix a calculation error which forced the Usurpations to find Earth. Ranks There are four ranks of Usurpations in Plazma Burst 2. They are listed in ascending order: * Usurpation Soldier Minor: The Usurpation Soldier Minor has a light blue visor and bleeds light blue blood when damaged. The first class of the Usurpation Forces are the grunts of the Usurpations and have 150 HP or less. They mainly carry Alien Rifles and Alien Pistols. On some occasions, they will fight against the Civil Security or the Marine and his allies in groups or hordes. If the difficulty is set to Hard, it is very rare to find the first class of Usurpation Soldiers, for their health will increase and become a Usurpation Soldier Major. This is the weakest unit of the faction. * Usurpation Soldier Major: The Usurpation Soldier Major has a dark blue visor and are usually seen with more powerful weapons. They will show up if they possess more than 150 HP. Often at times, they fight in groups of 2-3 or more, since they rarely patrol alone. They wield anything from Alien Rifles to CS-BNGs. * Advanced Usurpation Soldier: This Soldier has armor similar to the first class of Usurpation Solder, but is colored white and red. They mainly use Alien Shotguns, but also show up with other weapons. The model does not change according to HP, as long as the Character ID is 6'''. They can be viewed as leaders, one such as in level 4 and sometimes fight alongside other Usurpation Soldiers on the battlefield. * Usurpation Destroyer: This model will appear on any Usurpation Soldier with 350+ HP, which is also limitless and are mostly found in few levels of the Campaign, either using upgraded weapons or the CS-BNG, and almost never fight with the other Usurpations. A small group of 3 Destroyers can be found in level 41, equipped with Ray Gun C-01ys. Usurpation Weapons These are the weapons '''used by the Usurpations, however the first three are the only weapons that are made by them. Alien Pistol * One of the three pistols that the player can choose during the game. It fires a beam similar to the 2 railguns (since PB2 version 1.17) but with a faster rate of fire and a large decrease in damage. It can be found along with the Alien Rifle in level 1 and can be bought from the equipment shop for $600 but can only be found on Level 1 and Level 2. Alien Rifle * One of the most common weapons used by the Usurpations and has a slow rate of fire compared to the other assault rifles, but provides an advantage of piercing through thin walls and enemies. It can be found during the first level of the campaign, along with the Alien Pistol and can also be bought from the Equipment Shop for $1400. It does more damage on head shots than other slot 2 weapons. Alien Shotgun * The main weapon for Advanced Usurpation Soldier, which shoots 2 rounds in one shot, giving it a longer range and more damage for head-shots. However, it does not have the piercing of the Alien Rifle. It is a very valuable weapon for many reasons, especially in Multiplayer part of the game. CS-BNG * Mainly used by Usurpation Destroyers but it is also used by Advanced Usurpation Soldiers and Majors. This gun shoots a huge green projectile that damages the enemy when they are in radius and explodes when it hits something (even corpses) or when a target is close to the round. Ray Gun C-01y * This gun is only used by the Usurpation Destroyers in level 41. This gun has high penetration, damage, stopping power and can easily knock down any enemy. Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro * First used by an Advanced Usurpation Soldier in level 3. Advanced and Major Usurpation Soldiers are seen carrying these throughout the campaign. Usurpation Soldier Minors use this weapon on level 39. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK/Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay * This gun is used occasionally by Advanced Usurpation Soldiers and Majors, and this weapon is also rarely used by Usurpation Destroyers. However, it is uncommon for the Usurpation infantry to use these. * On Impossible difficulty, all enemy Heavy Railguns are replaced with Sniper Rifles, therefore any unit carrying a Heavy Railgun will have a Sniper Rifle instead. Plasmagun CS-Bloom * This gun is used mostly by Usurpation Soldier Majors and rarely Advanced Usurpation Soldiers. Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot * This railgun is often used by Majors. Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby * Grenade Launcher is only seen in use by the Majors, and is considered rare. It can be found in level 16 and level 38. Usurpation Vehicles These are vehicles used by Usurpation Forces. It is not clear whether they have any manufactured vehicles or not. Drone At least one Drone is likely used by the Usurpation Forces, in level 4. It does not hit Usurpations on Hard & Impossible difficulty. It instead shoots Civil Security, showing it has most likely been reprogramed to attack Civil Security, or that it is malfunctioning, due to the fact Drones in level 1 & Level 13 attack Usurpations on sight. Corvette The Corvette is a large drone only found in level 41, used to guard the Time Machine. This is a very powerful vehicle and is extremely mobile because of its ability to fly, and has great firepower. It typically wields a rocket gun that is designed specifically for the Corvette. It is thought to be a Usurpation vehicle by some, because they do not attack the three Usurpation Destroyers; however, it could also have been manufactured by another faction and later stolen/hacked by the Usurpation Forces, just like the Hound Walker-CS from level 38. Hound Walker-CS Although not an Usurpation vehicle, one was hijacked for use by an Usurpation Major in level 38. The Major inside has a Grenade Launcher. Trivia * They are one of three alien races in the canon of the Plazma Burst series, alongside the Falkonians and the Grubs. * Even though the Usurpations are a high-tech alien race, they depend on human technology more than their own weapons. * Rarely Usurpations will have Grenades on them. Civil Security soldiers are more likely to carry grenades however. * The root word "Usurp" means to take (a position of power or importance) illegally or by force, which appears to fit the actions of the Usurpation Forces, because it's obvious that they're trying to take over Earth by force. This could possibly mean that their name is merely a reference note, implying that their true name is unknown. This is also shown with them taking enemy weapons as well. * Out of all of the Usurpation enemies, the Advanced Usurpation is the only one who differs in major color. * Different ranks bleed different colors of blood. This is the most noticeable with the Destroyer. * The last 3 Destroyers found in level 41 have increased health. This may be because there are only a few of them, as opposed to the multitude of Destroyers with only 350 HP, to make up for their numbers. * There is still a lot of speculation about whether the Usurpations made the Corvettes or not, however their weapons look like the Civil Security Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro, which isn't made by the Usurpations. The fact that they look similar to Drones, and the fact the Usurpations are known to steal Civil Security weapons and vehicles, also adds speculation. * The Usurpations, unlike the Falkoks, use numbers and enemy weapons rather than strong soldiers to win battles. This is backed up by the fact that they have low heath, are found in big groups, and often carry Civil Security weapons. * In the campaign all dead Usurpations are Minors, such as the ones in the Acid in Level 19. This is partially owed to how their "skins" work; Usurpations who have a certain threshold of health will become different Usurpation soldiers. Since they have zero HP, they will always be the lowest threshold of Usurpation soldier, the Minor. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Factions Category:Aliens Category:Usurpation Forces Category:Characters Category:Enemies